


Strange magic

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Listen listen im here, M/M, WEdigo bim for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Pool party and Bim's overdressed.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh come on Bim you’re the only one still in dress clothes.” Marvin teased threatening to push Bim into the pool.

Bim looked uncomfortable in his three piece suit, even Dark was in a bathing suit. He felt so out of place, but his body wasn’t anything pleasing. He looked like he was at the end stages of anorexia thanks to the wendigo part of him even when looking like a human. “Oh no magic boy I’m perfectly fine staying up here.” Bim turned his back walking away but Marvin grabbed him pushing him into the pool.

“Ha got you fancy pants. Now take off that suit…. oh.” Marvin stopped taunting Bim when he climbed out.

Bim’s suit clung to him showing off his emaciated frame. A hush fell over everyone as Bim tried to cover himself. “I uh have to go. Sorry.” The game show host squeaked out running away. It looked like he was crying.

Marvin felt guilt knaw at his stomach. He knows he has a temper, and he messes with Bim a lot. Well they go back and forth, but was that his fault. Did he really make Bim feel that bad. He touched the mask on his face. A secret for a secret then we’ll be even. The magician ran after the game show host.

…….

Bim was inside his room cursing himself. “Look at you Bim such a idiot. Now everyone knows. You’re nothing but a freak of nature.” He cursed to himself as he took off his wet clothes.

Marvin entered Bims room shocked at the sight before him. “Bim… I i didn’t mean.”

Bim turns around shocked but it quickly turns to anger as the demon growls and slams the magician to the floor pinning the Irish man. “Do you have any idea how hard I tried to keep that secret? Do you, you fucking party magician.” He growled not realizing his human form slipped. Sharp spines erupted from his back his mouth attached as his teeth sharpened antlers sprouted from his head as his eyes sunk in to look hallow. A cute deer tail grew and his hands and feet turned to claws as a deer skull minus the antlers rested on his head. “I’m just a fucking monster Marvin I was trying to keep that a secret. Now everyone knows, and and.”

Marvin was terrified, but not to the point he would run. This was Bim the self centered ego of the iplier nature. He did the only logical thing he could do. He kissed Bim. Fuck fuck fuck he mentally cursed himself. That wasn’t suppose to happen. “Fucking no not now pretend that didn’t happen. I hate you and so forth.” Marvin was now more embarrassed then scared.

Bim fell back touching his lips. “You you kissed me. You dumb magician you kissed me.”

“Your insults suck horny.” Marvin quickly covered his mouth. “No not horny fuck wait no not that shit uh why can’t I get mad at you. Goddamn ego manic I fucking love you.” He again covered his mouth.

Bim looked at Marvin wide eyed. “You love me? Marvin that’s a stupid idea.” He says leaning over Marvin still not realizing his human disguise came undone.

“Yeah so fuck you I love you.” Marvin kissed Bim again now forcing the other man’s mouth open so he could taste him. “You taste like a corpse Bim, but I can get used to that.”

Bim scoffed getting up to sit on his bed. “Rude as always magic man. Your oh, your mask is off. Uh nice scars.” He gives a too many teeth smile.

Marvin laughs getting up. “You are a oblivious fuck aren’t you mister demon.”

Bim stopped looking confused. “Demon? What?” Then Bim went to scratch his head and knocked into his antler. “Ohhhhh. Oh wait fuck why haven’t you ran?”

Marvin started to giggle as he sat next to the demon. “Dude you changed like half an hour ago. I still love you… wait is that a tail? Oh my God its fluffy.”

Bim let’s out a growl as his tail is petted. “Fuck Marvin not now. And I’m a wendigo, and half a ego. Just uh.” He grabs Marvin’s hand. “Please don’t it’s really sensitive.”

“Then I’ll use that information later.” Marvin winks flicking his wrist shutting the door.

“Well maybe later has to be now.” Bim smirks.

“You might be right.” Marvin smiles then kisses Bim. “Oh these antlers are going to be great handles.”

Bim lets out a low growl. “Don’t loose your grip.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Marvin purred.


	2. A Glitch Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bim gets the talk

Bim sighed as he heard Anti approach behind him. “Before you start just so you know Shneep already promised to experiment on me, JJ took away my voice and put me in a silent movie hell for a week, Chase shot me forgetting I work with Wilford and get shot every week, Robbie insulted me, Jackie threatened me with a metal bat and hero justice, but I used to work with the author and wooden bats hurt much more, and finally you what’s it gonna be Anti. There is nothing you can say or threaten that hasn’t already happened to me.” Bim turns around to face Anti with a cold stare.

Anti looked upset, and was tearing up giving Bim a tight hug. “Jeus Bim in was just going to say be careful of Marvin’s temper. I’m not worried about you two, you each can take care of your own.”

Bim coughed pulling away looking embarrassed. “Oh my God Anti I’m so sorry. I just expect it you guys are so much closer then the iplier egos are. I mean I’m the punching slash work slave to everyone so yeah. Oh fuck why are you crying?”

Anti lift up the surprisingly light ego. “No you’re family now so come on.” The glitch was now carrying Bim to the couch. He laid his feet over the confused man as he took out crocheting needles.

“Uh do you need help?” Bim tried to ask but only got hushed. “Ok then well I need to get back to my room.”

“You have stuff here Bim relax for once. Besides Marvin will be home shortly.” The glitch responded to Bim who could only sigh.

“Fine.” Bim sighed texting Marvin to pick up some food from his room since Anti is using him like a foot rest. Bim got a response almost immediately.

Oh my God why didn’t you say that earlier, oh I’ll pick up a bunch of stuff from your room don’t worry you egomaniac. Marvin texted back to Bim’s confusion.

…….

“Wow you’re still awake Mr ego.” Bim’s favorite magician teased.

Bim blinked looking up from the game on his phone. “Yeah you know I don’t sleep magic boy.”

Marvin giggled holding up a few paper bags lined in plastic. “I brought your food deery.”

Bim stuck his tongue out. “Thanks, here I’ll cook.”

Anti hissed looking over putting down the almost finished sweater. “Like hell you are. You’re our guest and not until you guys have your six month anniversary you’ll be allowed to cook.” The glitch moved his legs taking the bags from Marvin. “And don’t get your panties in a twist I’ll cook your food separately Bim.” The demon said heading to the kitchen.

Marvin smiled softly sitting in Bim’s lap. “It will be fine Bim.”

Bim sighs hugging Marvin from behind. “Yeah I hope….. please don’t let any of them eat my food.”

“That would be so gross.” Marvin said trying to lighten the mood before quickly getting up. “Ah you know what I’ll help them out.”

Bim smiled sadly laying on his stomach putting a pillow over his face to yell. God why did he have to be some freak of nature. He was nothing but a monster, and a stupid cannibal. He hated himself.

………

A few hours of hating himself later a nice smell filled his nose as his stomach growled. Fuck he hasn’t eaten anything all day. This would be a problem very soon. Getting up he was drawn to the kitchen. Marvin quickly set down a plate in front of Bim against the protests of Shneep and Anti.

“Trust me Bim won’t loose his appetite why do you think I got so much food from Bim’s room…. uh he burns calories way too fast hence why he’s skin and bones. The food that he keeps in his room is specially made for him so he doesn’t burn out.” God Marvin lied like he was singing. It was easy and pleasing to hear.

Shneep slapped Marvin’s hand. “Mein Gott Marvin why did you not tell us? From what Anti said about Bim…. ah I feel guilty for threatening him.”

“I told you not to Shneep.” Anti muttered.

“You did WHAT? WHAT DID IT TELL YOU ABOUT THAT I SAID WE ARE FINE. AND HOW DARE YOU THREATEN BIM HE ALREADY HAS ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH BEING A PUNCHING BAG.” as Marvin started off on one of his famous anger rants Bim finished his food.

Bim sighed patting his stomach listening to Marvin yell and rant. He just got up and finished the cooking while Anti and Shneep were getting scolded. He whistled getting Marvin to stop. The table was set, and the food laid out. “My little spitfire and his family eat.”

The rest of the septic group had already sat down at the table.

Anti glitched to his spot while Shneep looked embarrassed sulking to his spot. Bim was sitting down next to where Marvin is heading towards.

“Who else threatened my boyfriend today?” Marvin scowled looking at his family who all looked down with guilty faces.


	3. A look on the otherside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mothering Anti

Watching how everyone treated Bim in the iplier mansion made the glitch twitch in anger. What did Bim do to deserve being everyone slave? Bim doesn’t even break a sweat, how has he not padded out from this hard labor? Wilford even used him as a foot rest for two hours straight. Well at least Dark just asks him to do paperwork. Just watching this is giving Anti strong mama bear vibes. He was two seconds away from cutting a bitch in pink.

“Oh hello Anti what are you doing here? Did Marvin need me for something?” Bim smiled carrying heavy camera equipment.

“Ah uh Bim no I was actually wondering if I could steal you for the er uh year?” Anti smiled awkwardly.

Bim looked confused walking down the hall. “Uh a year? What did I do? Am I in trouble?”

Anti looked shocked for one hearing the loud noise the equipment made when Bim put it down, and partially because Bim thought he was in trouble. “What no. Why would you…. uh never mind I just think you should spend awhile with us yknow because you’re family now mostly.”

Bim sighs. “I don’t know I have to ask everyone since I work all over the place here. But yeah that sounds nice you guys need some help around the place.”

Anti glitches. “Ah yeah sure I need to go check on Robbie.” He quickly disappears back to the septic house.

Bim shrugs going back to his work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha it's been awhile.....  
> I have no excuses   
> Send me ideas for this at my tumblr @Lostonehero

Bim sighed again as Wilford killed another person for an "interview " he collected the meat as always and cleaned the stage like he always does. His freezer was getting full and he really didn't want ask Marvin if he could start storing his food at his place with the others. He sighed again banging his head against the door frame carrying his bag of meat.

He walked quickly to his room trying not to get roped into another task he doesn't want to do.

.....

He reached his room with a happy sigh as he locked the door and began to unlatch the floor panel to get to his freezer. Ok maybe his freezer was fuller then he realized..... shit he could eat this all now but what if someone catches him? It is the middle of the day and he was still on call to all the other iplier egos. Fuck what if they break down his door again.

His stomach rumbled cutting off any more arguement in his mind. He forgot when he last ate, fuck how long was that taping for Wilford? A little meal couldn't hurt and he had his bone saw so the antlers wouldn't be an issue.

........

Halfway through watching Bim consume his meal Anti thought it was a good time to book it and confront Marvin.

"What the fuck Marvin? Did you experiment on Bim?" Anti accused glitching into Marvin's room.

Marvin blinked and looked confused. "No? What happened?"

"Then why the fuck is Bim a wendigo?" Anti hissed.

Marvin looked at the glitchy demon for a second and got up fury on his face. "DID YOU FUCKING SNEAK INTO HIS ROOM YOU FUCK. THAT WAS A SECRET NOW YOU KNOW AND GE DIDN'T WANT THAT. HIS FIRST DEBUT AS A RGO JAD HIM EATING HUMAN FLESH PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER IDIOT."

Anti stepped back not scared by Marvin's outburst since he knew the boy had a temper. "Marvin relax I just glitched into his room to ask if he wanted to move in now or later and I caught him in the act."

Marvin paused confusion written on his face. "You want him to move in?"

"Well I mean yeah he is the sweetest well besides Robbie, and Marvin we wouldn't be phased by the wendigo thing hell all of us aren't human thanks to being a offshoot of Jack....." Anti covered his mouth obviously not meaning to spill that secret.

"What was that?" Marvin pried.

Anti glitched away before he could say anything else he promised Jack not to tell the others who haven't figured it out yet. Only Jackie knew he was the second to find out. He nearly had a heart attack when he found out, well figurelty. Well they were closer now at least.

.......

Bim continued through his chores as normal even after receiving the text that Anti knows and now the others know. What he wasn't prepared for was the constant barrage of asks for him to move in when he returned to the septic house.

"I already have a body freezer you can use." Shneep continued.

"Its a morge Shneep." Chase droned.

"Stay..... Bim." Robbie groaned clinging onto Bim.

"I don't know if I can leave they need me..." Bim trailed off loosing his will as the others kept begging. "Fine I'll stay the week and see how that goes."

The septics let out a happy roar as they pushed Bim next to Marvin and ushered the pair up the stairs.


End file.
